


Specops

by Lt_BC



Category: Anonymous - Fandom, Spec Ops Guys, Specops - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Brat, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mask Fetish, Masks, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Riot - Freeform, SpecOps, Tank - Freeform, anonymous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lt_BC/pseuds/Lt_BC
Summary: [ Warning: This Fic is operating on the notion Riot and Tank are, in fact, different people. Don't like it, don't read.]"Then he heard an unusual sound, a whimper? It was a soft muffled sound. There it was again, slightly louder this time, and very clearly coming from the collapsed man on the couch. Riot’s posture stiffened at the sounds coming from the man, sounds of muffled pleasure. Setting down his now forgotten meal on the counter, Riot moved towards the unconscious man. Tank was a growing louder, a rumbling coming from his chest, whispering something unintelligible, he let out a shaky breath.“Riooott,” Tank whimpered his name, still muffed by the helmet he had neglected to remove."
Relationships: Riot/Tank
Comments: 36
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the Specops Guys seen at the American Riots, linked below is what Riot and Tank look Like:  
> Tank: https://youtu.be/K_DOIp33Qag  
> Riot: https://youtu.be/CTlzLoJdIOQ  
> [I don't give a shit about politics, I just think they're attractive.]

The constricting nature of full protective armor was something that you become accustomed to after a time. They each had their own little quirks, each having different colored scarves for example. Though Riot’s mane of dreadlocks was a dead give away. The two of them when seen together, a rare sight in the public eye, towered over nearly everyone around them. Each standing at well over the average. Riot, the slightly shorter of the two, insisted that they stay far away from each other when attending public events, as seeing the two giants together would have surely elicited a response from the police in the area. However once out of the view of the public, and more importantly the police, they were virtually attached at the hip. 

The two of them did share a house that was slightly too small for them. Often getting home at drastically different times, it was rare they would help each other get out of the constricting and heavy armor that was required as of late. Tank had a habit of simply leaving his armor on, and whether he got home first simply napping in full gear on the couch, that in some miracle could fit the two of them reasonably comfortably. This would never cease to impress Riot, the way he would find Tank’s lanky body simply collapsed onto the couch snoring away. 

It was one of those days, Riot had come home much later than Tank and found the smaller man’s form slumped upon the couch as expected. Sighing, Riot began to precariously strip off the heavy pieces of his gear, starting with his helmet. Beneath the added heft of the gear, his frame was still bulky, strong shoulders and large arms. Setting his helmet and other assorted gear pieces on a nearby table, he set his eyes on the kitchen. He was typically the one who ended up cooking for both of them, but he was too lazy to cook at the moment. Searching through the fridge, he found a Tupperware of cold spaghetti, that would do for now. Leaning against the counter of the small kitchen, he watched the form on the couch, the shoulders rising and falling with each deep breath. 

Then he heard an unusual sound, _a whimper? It was a soft muffled noise._ There it was again, slightly louder this time, and very clearly coming from the collapsed man on the couch. Riot’s posture stiffened at the sounds coming from the man, melodies of muffled pleasure. Setting down his now forgotten meal on the counter, Riot moved towards the unconscious man. Tank was a growing louder, a rumbling coming from his chest, whispering something unintelligible, he let out a shaky breath. 

_“Riooott,”_ Tank whimpered his name, still muffed by the helmet he had neglected to remove. It was unmistakable, his roommate had just moaned his name. Blood rushed to Riot’s face, a warmth gathering in his gut. The shorter man’s soft moans and indications of pleasure had provoked something in him. **_No, no._ ** **This was his friend, what was he doing?**

Stumbling back, Riot ignored the noises coming from the unconscious Tank. **He needed a cold shower**. 

Hands still slightly unsteady, Riot removed his undershirt and stepped into the shower. The sweet and delicate sounds of the unconscious man still in the living room echoed in his skull. He couldn’t deny the throbbing member between his thighs. Riot was typically a strong-willed man, but the sound, those sweet delicate noises Tank had made broke him down. Standing under the cold water, Riot finally gave into his arousal. His own groans echoed in the bathroom. Closing his eyes he raised a hand to his face, covering his mouth trying to muffle the sounded spelling from his lips. His mind fixed on Tank, he had of course seen the man shirtless before, they lived together. And now his mind regaled him with those memories, the man's delicate wrists and his narrow waist. Skin blemished with a few scattered scars and freckles, he was so pretty.

Tank was a brat, Riot recalled the times he was forced to put the man in a headlock or simply lock him in a bearhug to stop him from doing something stupid. He had never really noticed the blush then would dust Tank's cheeks when they engaged in such actions. Riot had chalked it up to the fact a man like Tank was not used to not feeling in control. Riots' hand, even when firmly covering his mouth, could not fully suppress the loud groan of Tank's name. Riot’s mind conjured images of Tank’s face twisted in pleasure, his lips swollen from rough kisses and neck adorned with a necklace of bruises. He would be so pretty like that. 

Riot’s hand shook, large fingers stroking his arousal, he knew these thoughts of Tank would make his finish quickly. Letting out another groan, his chest heaving, he finished to the thought of Tank’s voice begging and moaning for Riot to do sinful things to him. Oh, how Riot would love to do those sinful things to Tank. 

The Water of the shower was much too cold now, and cleaning himself up, Riot stepped out of the shower. Who knows, maybe Tank had woken up.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lul they fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the Specops Guys seen at the American Riots, linked below is what Riot and Tank look Like:  
> Tank: https://youtu.be/K_DOIp33Qag  
> Riot: https://youtu.be/CTlzLoJdIOQ  
> [I don't give a shit about politics, I just think they're attractive.]

**_Jesus Fucking Christ._** The feeling of the large hand wrapped around his throat was fantastic, that was something he couldn’t deny. Letting out another muffled moan, he tried to buck his hips against the man currently straddling his waist. The man pinned him down, preventing him from moving. He let out a whine.

_ “Plleeassee”,  _ the man above him tilted his head, running the hand not holding his throat down his side, making his body shiver. Trying again to work his hips against the man above, all he received in return was another tilt of the man's head. 

_ “Riiooott _ ”, begging seemed about his only option at the moment.  _ “Please, Riot, touch meee”,  _ as if he could see Riot’s eyes narrow, he felt the hand on his throat tighten at his begging. Tank’s hands clenched and unclenched, another shiver running through his body. The zip ties around his wrist prevented him from grabbing Riot's hands and forcing him to touch all the places that Tank  _ really  _ wanted those large hands. 

**_Wait. This wasn’t real, was it?_ ** Jerking up from his resting position on the couch Tank felt a wave of disappointment wash over him. His face felt hot, and his pants felt a little too tight for comfort. He noticed he was still in his full gear, which was not helping his overheating problem. His body shivered slightly as he recalled the dream he had just woken from.  _ Those large hands, he could remember some of those times where Riot had put him in a headlock or pinned him against a wall, maybe it was to have stopped him from doing something idiotic. But oh god if those moments hadn't fueled his fantasies.  _

Finally starting to remove the gear constricting his body, Tank let out a heavy sigh. His shoulders relaxing. He could hear the shower running, Riot was Home. Tank’s form tensed,  _ had he heard him? Oh god oh god oh god. Had Riot heard his moans, Had he heard him moaning his name?  _ **_. . . And if he had, did he enjoy it?_ **

That thought made Tank feel slightly ill and excited at the same time.  _ No, _ he couldn’t think about that. As much he wanted Riot to fuck him, he didn’t want to lose him.

Sluggishly picking himself off the couch, he made his way to his bedroom, he stripped off his clothes and remaining gear. Leaving only an undershirt and pants on. Tank, whose head still felt somewhat foggy, couldn't get Riot out of his mind. Falling into a deep slumber, he couldn’t help his mind wandering to the thoughts and memories of his roommate.

**_The Next Day . . ._ **

Riot had left early that morning, he had received some vague text from Tank about Tank wanting to stay home that day. He hadn't been able to find the scarf he typically wrapped around his neck, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He still hasn't gotten over the sounds he had heard Tank make. And unfortunately, if he did end up staying home with the man, Riot didn’t know if he would be able to control himself. He was slightly dreading coming home today, hoping he wouldn’t have to look Tank in the eye, knowing he had gotten off to his unconscious moans and the thoughts of Tank on his knees. 

Pushing open the door to their living space, Riot was practically taken aback upon finding the abscess of Tank collapsed on the couch. From what Riot could see, he was most likely in his room.  _ Maybe I should check on Him. . .  _

Making careful steps down the hall and toward Tank's bedroom. Riot felt his posture straight and the muscles in his shoulders stiffen, a small shock of excitement shot up his spine.  _ Riot could just about see Tank’s skin flushed red and his throat littered with bruises.  _

Stopping right in front of Tank’s bedroom door, Riot hesitated before tapping his hand against the wood. 

“Tank?” He called out, His voice sounded deeper than usual.  _ Tank wasn’t responding, was he sleeping? _ But, there was a small noises coming from inside Tank’s room. Riot placed his hand on the door handle, making a quick decision to push the door open slightly. He could make out a good portion of Tank’s bed, where the aforementioned man lay. He was half-covered by blankets, but the parts Riot could see were flushed and shaking. Half curled around a pillow, long legs were exposed while one of Riots shirts covered his torso. Riot let out a cry of stifled shock. Riots face, if you could see it under his helmet became hot and deepened with red. Tank’s arm clutching at the pillow flexed and shoulders shifted to raise his head to look in Riot’s direction. 

“Riot?” 

“Y-Yeah?” Riot could now see how dilated Tank’s eyes were, his lips were swollen, a dripping shiny red. 

“ _ Riot, P-please fuck me-e, _ ” If there was one thing Riot thought he would never hear coming from his roommate's cute mouth it would be that. Riot tilted his head to the side, his body reacted to those wonderful words as one would expect.  _ Oh, How he wanted to  _ **_destroy_ ** _ him.  _ Approaching Tank, Riot could see where his scarf had gone. It was wrapped around Tank's hand, as if knowing what Riot was thinking, Tank glanced at his hand. His eyes widened. Riot was now at the foot of Tank’s bed, towering over the man. Moving quicker than before, he was in an instant straddling the man’s thighs. Tank was pushed back, firmly pinned against the mattress. The man’s chest heaving and a surprised moan slipping from his lips. 

“ _ First you take my scarf, then you expect me to just fuck you? How cute, _ ” The way Riot growled that into Tank's ear made the smaller man willing to take whatever punishment Riot was going to dish out. Riot let out a muffled laugh then, running a still gloved hand down the smaller man’s arm, the fingers still knotted around Riot's stolen scarf. Breathy little moans played on Tank's lips, this was too much like his fantasies. But the hulking man above him, and the rough touches too him disagreed with the notation of this all being in his head. Riot's hands pushed up the too big shirt hiding Tanks, exposing not only the lithe body underneath but a pair of much too tight boxer shorts. Dragging and pinching at the curve of the man’s hips made the man’s breath hitch and stutter. Working his way up Tank’s chest, Riot finally messaged the man's hard nipples, the hard buds drew more noises out of Tank. Mixed mutters of Riots name accented with begging. The rough texture of Riots gloved only added to his actions, rolling and pinching the pretty pink buds between his large fingers. Tanks hand flew to his own face to stifle the sinful things spilling from his lips.

_ “R-riiottt,” _ God the way tank said his name made him want or rip off those boxer shorts right then and there.

“Yes, pretty?” 

_ “P-please-es, t-touch meee,”  _

_ “I am touching you,” Riot grinned at that. _

_ “You k-know what I m-mean, you  _ **_B-Bastard!_ ** _ ”  _ Riot pinched the pink bugs harder, eyes narrowing. Tank’s hips bucked upwards, searching for any sort of friction. Riot let out a rumbling growl, quickly grabbing Tank’s hips, he flipped the man onto his stomach. Tank gasped, trying to push himself up by his arms before a large hand pushed the small of his back forcing his face down into the mattress. Riot was pulling Tank’s hips up, propping up his arse. Riot pulled at the elastic of Tank’s boxer shorts, the man was now fully exposed to Him. Yanking off one of his gloves, Riot finally could feel the almost sickening heat radiating from Tank’s skin. Another growl clawed its way from Riot's throat. Using his newly revealed nails, Riot ran his hand down Tank’s back, leaving trails of red blooming in its wake. Reaching his hand up to Tank’s face, whose eyes were looking up as best they could at him. Gesturing for the man to take the fingers in his mouth, with only slight hesitation, Tank sucked at the calloused fingers, running his tongue up and down the sizable digits. Make-due lubrication coating Riot fingers, he began to work his first finger into the tight hole of the man below him, who began to let out cries of pleasure at his actions. It was almost funny how such a typically brash, loud man could be reduced to a moaning mess on Riot’s hands. 

The fiery tight heat surrounding Riot’s finger was absolutely delightful. Moving his finger in and out of Tank’s arse hole made Tank cry out Riot’s name in pleasure.  _ Well, he was certainly enjoying himself.  _ Riot’s other hand which had been firmly holding Tank’s hip moved down to his own pants, begging to rub himself through the relatively thick fabric. Riot’s chest rumbled, moving his finger slightly faster in and out of the tense feverish body at his disposal. 

“ _ R-Riot, p-please, do it-t,” _ Riot cocked his head to the side again at the half-muffled pleads of Tank, still stroking himself through his pants.

**_“Do what, pretty?”_ ** Tank let out a long moan, Riot was going to make him say  _ exactly what he wanted _ , 

“ _I-i want you to-o F-fuck Me, p-leas-se, fu-ck me Riot, ple-ease, fu-uck me with that c-cock of y-yours, p-please!”_

**_Jesus Fucking Christ if that wasn't the best thing he had heard._ **

Riot with reinvigorated energy fully undid his own pants, only giving a few quick jerks to his shaft before positioning his hips parallel to Tank’s. Who was at the moment letting out hitching gasps. 

Using his teeth, Riot tugged off his other glove, throwing it aside. Moving his hands back where they should be, at the crucks of Tanks thighs and hip. Pushing his cock into the Tank’s tight wet hole was a moment of bliss, the body below him trembling gave him so much of a rush to see him like this.  **_His Pretty Boy._ **

Pushing into Tank, Riot gasped and his muscles flexed. Thrusting almost completely into Tank, Riot let his head fall back, digging his fingers into the soft flesh of his companion.

Finally bottoming out, Riot’s hips flush with Tank’s, they both let out loud moans at their position. A few moments past, letting Tank adjust before starting to move. Tank mewled, meeting his thrusts with audible bliss. To begin with, Riot thrusts were slow and controlled, but soon they devolved into erratic bursts. Riot, with some amount of pity, reached with a large hand around to Tank's stomach and took hold of the man's throbbing cock. His calloused hands caressing and stroking the sensitive flesh, He had little doubt the man could have come without the extra stimulation, but the way Tank’s whole body spasmed, his thighs quivering. 

_“Ri-iot! R-Rio-t, I-i’m gon-na c-cum,_ ” These words were barely intelligible through the sinful sobs ripping themselves from his throat. Tank was a mess, Riot couldn't say much better of himself. But the man under him, in public so strong and intimidating, deconstructed into a blubbering mess. All swollen nipples and pretty sounds. Tank’s claim only served to quicken Riot’s already erratic pace.

An animalistic roar resounded from Riot's chest and the pleasure given by Tank’s body nearly fully clouded his vision. Tank’s cries finally reached a climate, Riot's name spilling from his lips, ejaculate squirted from his sensitive cock. All his muscle tensing up, the fresh pressure around Riots buried cock drew the orgasm from the burning feverish heat in his stomach. Growling Tank’s name, Riot gave one last deep thrust before spilling deep inside the belly of his pretty boy. Riot lowered his head, his body relaxing, shoulders slumping. Riot dreads tickled the small of Tanks back, A pained giggle escaped tank at that. 

“T-take off that g-gear and cuddle me, you A-asshole.” Tank’s voice was still weak, and he was still panting but the humor in his voice was unavoidable. Groaning, Riot regretfully pulled himself out of the man’s abused hole, sparking a little moan. 

Riot begrudgingly stripped off the outer parts of his gear, Once stood in a simple undershirt and boxers, he undid the various straps of his helmet. One of his dreads almost got caught in one of the straps but managed to come loose. Shaking his head side to side, Riot unceremoniously dropped his helmet and balaclava on his pile of clothes and gear. Tank was watching this, he had shifted onto his side and beckoned the large man back to the bed. Collapsing next to Tank, Riot groaned, his eyes were already half shut. Tank wormed his way into Riot’s arms playing with the man’s dread, the little golden rings fastened in them had always been a score of vague interest. Twirling the hair between his fingers, Tank rested his head on Riot's broad chest, right by his clavicle. 

_ “Riot?” _ The man above him grumbled something that sounded like a response. “Can w-we, uhh, do this again?” Riot opened one eye, then using a large hand running up and down Tank’s back in soothing motions. Evoking a calming feeling in Tank’s body.

_ “Of course, pretty boy.” _ Tanks face flushed at Riot's words.

_ “Riot?”  _

“Mmm?”

_ “Thank you,”  _

**_“Mhmm anytime.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll prolly write more if people want me too, jaja  
> prolly 'bout tank being a brat and/or maybe overstimulation  
> Yeah Tank will be more Of a brat next time

**Author's Note:**

> I'll prolly write more if people want me too, jaja


End file.
